Painted Red – The Downfall of the Thieves
by Spanx
Summary: Sly, Bentley, and Murray unknowingly steal from very powerful people, and must face the consequences while also staying under Interpol radar with the help Inspector Fox *Story probably shouldn't be read by anyone under 18


**Sly Cooper and the gang in: ****_Painted Red – The Downfall of the Thieves_**

**_Written by: Spanxthemonkey_**

**_Created by: Spanxthemonkey and Taledo Slim_**

**_It's a dark night in the outer edges of the city of Berlin, Germany's capital city; an old 1969 Camaro speeding down back roads miles outside of the city. Little traffic is passing_**

Behind the wheel sits a tall, muscular arctic wolf; a blank expression lay upon his face as he stares blankly down the narrow, two lane street leading up unto a small forest/camp area only making motions to change gears. He looks average, though his fur is just a few shades darker than an arctic wolf; a single tattoo right on his wrist is very tribal looking, possibly gang related. The passenger, a short, but mean-looking skunk wearing nothing more than a hoodie and jeans had his window rolled down slightly as to only allow his cigarette space to release ash from the vehicle. Emotions seem somewhat tense; no eye contact or conversation.

A beating noise can be heard from the trunk of the car, but neither of the two so much as bat an eye. After driving just a little further at speeds of 125+, the car slows but drifts to the right as they reach the turnoff leading to the forest, taking them down a vacant and dark dirt road surrounded by trees.

More bangs and rattling can be heard from the back of the car, however this time the wolf and skunk simply look over to each other, only for a moment, and then back away. Not too much longer after, the Camaro skids to a dead stop where the dirt road ends at a small, dirt cul-de-sac circled by trees. After pulling the parking brake, the wolf left the car running as he stepped out, his heavy, brown snake-skin boots smashing against the topsoil. He pulls his brown leather coat off donning a black, tight short-sleeve shirt and lays the coat on the driver seat; slamming the car door right after. The skunk takes one last drag of his smoke before flicking it to the ground out of the window; he then opens the door and, wearing similar boots to the wolf, stomps the cig into the ground as he stands up, slamming his car door as well. The skunk and wolf look at each other from across the car and nod simultaneously before walking to the trunk of the car.

The two are now standing over it, and the wolf slowly reaches to his back pocket to pull out a pair of black, leather gloves. He slips them on and nods his head towards the trunk

The skunk gently tugs on the handle of the trunk, allowing it to rise on its own – slowly

Inside the trunk lie a bound, gagged, male red fox squirming violently attempting to break his ropes and chains; his clothes are ripped and bloody. As he sees the wolf and skunk standing over him, he begins to yell muffled phrases – likely begging for his life.

In the midst of begging and squirming, the wolf reaches in and yanks the fox out with only one arm, lifting him by his collar and tossing him onto the ground behind the Camaro harshly; the rear lights are the only form light, the red illuminating off of the three animals as they stand quietly. The fox tries to push himself up, but the action proves pointless when the skunk stomps his boot into the foxes back, causing him to hit the ground again – harder; he then rolls over on the ground to look up at the two, shadowed figures. The wolf reaches to his side and draws out a revolver, with a 6 bullet chamber and extended barrel. The phrase "_Mai Tod Satisfy der Betrachter__" _inscribed on the side

The fox is now squirming and trying to kick rapidly, frantically trying to get his muffled words heard. The skunk reaches down and pulls the gag out and yanks it until the elastic bands around his head tears, then tossed it behind him

"Please, please, PLEASE" begged the fox; his accent sounding somewhat Indian

The wolf aimed the handgun straight for the foxes head; a cold expression upon his face

"We did not wish to waste our time with this" he said in a low, bitter, dry tone; the skunk nodded in agreeance

"I have anything…Anything! Please, you do not have to do this! What is it that you want?!" asked the fox; he has stopped squirming now and only lay still as if his heart had stopped - pale

The skunk stared him dead and the eye before replying "You know" in a cold, almost Mexican voice

The fox bowed his head, staring hard at the ground and breathing heavy; it appears as if all his fighting will had ceased

He uses whatever strength he has left to look the wolf in the eye "…Names…the names-"

"- Of those who have disrespected our brotherhood" interrupted the wolf

"Made us look like fools" added the skunk

The fox bowed his head again; this time he was deep in thought – What to do… he cringed as he heard the revolvers hammer being cocked back

"You were currently engaged in business; we know this" stated the wolf

"I was in business with only one of them… Bentley" he said lowly

A single streak of a tear ran down the fox's cheek "The muscle is the hippo… Murdoc or Murray I believe"

"But the main perpetrator's name is Cooper… Sly Cooper"

A few more moments pass as the fox chokes back tears

The wolf looks over to the skunk; the skunk nods and stares back down to the fox, who is now looking up towards both of them

"That's…that's all I – I know… you must reconsider" begged the fox "I'll do anything… I- I- HAVE MONEY, MILLIONS! Ple-"

The fox's sentence is cut short, with the loud bang of a hollow point bullet being fired into his cranium and exiting completely flattened leaving a gaping hole in the back of his head. His body remained leaned up for a moment, but then plopped down; his face smacking against the cold, dark surface of the earth.

_If you stuck through all of this, thanks for reading and let us know if we should continue this story (with longer chapters of course, this is sort of like a pilot test)_ – Spanxthemonkey – Writer, editor, publisher

_Yeah, it's messy but thanks for reading – _Taledo Slim – Co-Creator, has some good ideas

**_**This story would take place sometime after Sly 3, as if the events in Sly 4 never happened**_**


End file.
